


Bite Me

by CreativeHale (CreativeShadows)



Series: Tumblr Fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, First Kiss, M/M, Top Derek Hale, awkward boner, pack meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeShadows/pseuds/CreativeHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on <a href="http://captain-snark.tumblr.com/post/115151200423/derek-telling-stiles-bite-me-and-stiles-does">this prompt</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

Derek was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, listening to Stiles ramble on about Derek never having enough ingredients in his cupboards to actually make a decent meal. The rest of the pack were talking amongst themselves, Erica sitting on Boyd’s lap, watching Scott and Isaac play on the Xbox they all forced him to buy. Jackson and Lydia watching something on the laptop in the corner and Allison, Kira and Malia are playing a card game on the floor.

“Dude, we can’t just keep ordering pizza, don’t get me wrong, I love pizza, but so far this summer it’s all we’ve eaten, I’m surprised Isaac, Boyd and Erica don’t look like a pizza right now. Do you even cook?” He accentuated his question with his arms, throwing them up in the air, before turning to face Derek.

“Yes, I can cook. Sort of.” Derek mumbled in response, walking over, earning a chuckle from Stiles, who had pulled a pad and pen out his pocket and put it on the counter top. Derek had long since been surprised by the amount of handy things Stiles seems to keep in his pockets for any random occasion. He enjoyed the fact he could have conversations like this with Stiles now, they’d known each other for five years, casually bouncing off each other. Their arguments had never stopped; they just became a constant buzz that created a never ending itch under Derek’s skin. Stiles continued to be a sarcastic little shit that enjoyed getting a rise out of Derek and Derek couldn’t help but bite back, even when Stiles was baiting him on purpose, which consisted of ninety percent of the time. He didn’t realise how much he missed the playful banter when Stiles went away to college, so he tried to make the most of his time with him during breaks. Planning as many pack meetings and ‘pack bonding’ sessions as he could. They eased into a pattern that Derek felt lost without, even if he wasn’t ready to discover what that meant exactly, but knowing Stiles was pack, was enough.

“Fine, I’ll make a list, you buy it and I’ll cook, I cook for my dad all the time, so I know I can at least feed everyone” He said to the paper, as he scribbled down some random food items.

“I am not going to just eat kale and tomatoes Stiles.” Derek stated flatly, looking down at a list he’s sure Stiles is writing for the Sheriff.

“Obviously” Stiles replied with a roll of his eyes “There will be plenty of meat to keep up with all your wolfy appetites.”

“Funny Stiles, I know how to make a list, everyone just seemed to like pizza, so I kept ordering it.”

“I think the term overkill would be appropriate right now” Stiles looked up at him, cocking his eyebrow, the side of his lip quirking slightly.

“Probably, but I am still capable of making a list.”

“You sure about that? I think your cupboards say otherwise.”

“Oh _bite me_ Stiles” Barely breathing out his response before taking the pen out of Stiles’ hand and leaning down to add steaks to the list. He didn’t even register anything before he felt a warm mouth on his neck, teeth pressing hard onto his skin, forcing the air out of him. He bolted upright; forcing Stiles’ teeth off his neck. Stiles looked down at the front of Derek’s ever too tight pants, not doing very well at concealing his apparent boner, and back up to his face, smirking and raising his eyebrows. Derek gulped. _Fuck_. He kept his focus on Stiles, his mouth dry, barely hearing Erica and Lydia starting to usher the pack out of the loft. Stiles just folded his arms and stared at Derek, causing Derek’s cheeks to heat up even more.

“Shut up” Derek said, trying to force non-existent authority in his voice, the memory of Stiles’ mouth and teeth clouding his judgment.

“Make me” Stiles retorted, waggling his eyebrows in a way only Stiles could make look attractive, it forced a moan out of Derek’s throat. He momentarily weighed his options, before he decided to just go for it, pressing his mouth over Stiles’, giving into the want he had supressed for far too long. Stiles responded eagerly, gripping Derek’s Henley, pulling him closer. Derek brought his hands down to hold onto Stiles’ hips, forcing a moan out of him, using Stiles’ parted mouth to slide their tongues together, deepening the kiss. When the need for air became too great, they both pulled back slightly and looked at each other. Derek could smell Stiles’ arousal thick in the air, it was making his mouth water, making him want to taste every part of Stiles’ skin, to map him with his tongue. Stiles was panting, eyes blown with lust.

“Took you long enough big guy” Stiles breathed, hands moving up Derek’s chest and clasping together behind his neck, their faces inches apart. Derek raised his eyebrows in question.

“Come on, I’ve been trying to get you to notice me for ages, I just didn’t think I’d have to go to such extreme measures.”

“I’ve always noticed you Stiles”

“That so?”

“Yes” Derek kissed him again, hands sliding under Stiles’ shirt, pushing it up, breaking the kiss to take it off fully. He began pulling Stiles back through the loft towards his bed, slowly undressing each other along the way. He took off his own boxers before he pushed Stiles onto his bed and finally removed the item of clothing that was hiding the part of Stiles he was eager to taste. Stiles was so beautiful, his skin dotted in moles that he wanted to memorise, skin flush, eyes open and wanting, he wished he’d given into this sooner. He realised he’d been staring too long when Stiles’ propped himself up on his elbows and looked up at him.

“Hey you okay in there?” Stiles asked softly.

“Perfectly” Derek moved forward, edging Stiles up the bed, before settling between his thighs, nipping his skin slightly, inhaling deeply at the strong scent of Stiles here, revelling in what it did to his wolf. He teased Stiles with his tongue, swirling it round the head of his cock, easing his mouth down slowly, hearing Stiles’ breath hitch as he bucked his hips slightly. Derek pressed a firm hand to Stiles’ hip to hold him still as he teased him with slow movements and the curve of his tongue.

“ _Derek_ ” Stiles pleaded, threading his fingers in Derek’s hair, gripping tightly. Derek hummed in response, moving his mouth quicker, making Stiles’ moans more audible. Derek could feel Stiles trying to push his hips up under his hand, however it contradicted the fact he was pulling Derek up and off his cock. Derek pulled off and looked at him quizzically. He let Stiles catch his breath before answering him.

“Don’t want to come yet” he breathed, as he reached down and pulled at Derek to move up his body, Derek complied, allowing Stiles to pull him up and over him. He placed his hands either side of Stiles’ head and looked down at him. Stiles leant up to breathe into Derek’s ear “I want to come with you inside me.”

Derek turned and kissed Stiles hungrily, before reaching into his draw and pulling out the lube he had stashed there. He moved down Stiles’ body eagerly, parting Stiles’ legs, squirting a little bit of the cool liquid onto his fingers before circling Stiles’ eager hole. He pressed a finger in, watching Stile’s eyes fall shut, moving slowly, his left hand stroking feather light touches on Stiles’ skin. He gradually worked Stiles up to two fingers, scissoring them slightly, feeling Stiles clench down on him, making his cock leak in anticipation. He was barely holding onto a coherent train of thought while watching Stiles writhe and moan beneath him. Derek managed to work three fingers into Stiles before Stiles spoke up.

“Derek, I’m ready, come on” That made Derek chuckle, Stiles was forever impatient

“What if I’m not ready yet” Derek raised his eyebrow, pressing his fingers in and angling at just the right point to hit the spot that made Stiles groan out.

“ _Derek._ Stop being a fucking tease and fuck me already”

“Bossy much” Derek said as he retracted his fingers, not missing Stiles whimper at the loss. He slicked his cock with the lube and leant over Stiles, lining himself up. He let Stiles guide him in by pressing his feet to his ass to pull him forward. He slid in slowly, leaning down to kiss Stiles slow and tender, before beginning to move. He built up speed quickly, too overwhelmed by the feeling of Stiles’ everything. They were both moaning and panting into each other’s necks, skin soaked with sweat. Derek had found the perfect angle to hit Stiles’ prostate if his moans were anything to go by, so he kept him there, speed increasing, snapping his hips forward harder into Stiles, chasing after that release. He reached between them and gave Stiles a few strokes before he was coming, his body tensing and clamping down on Derek’s cock, sending him over the edge after a few more thrusts, spilling inside of Stiles. He practically collapsed on top of Stiles, completely blissed out. Feeling better than he ever thought he would. He was barely aware when he felt Stiles tapping his shoulder.

“Hey, you’re kind of becoming a dead weight, shift over” Stiles chuckled slightly, when Derek didn’t move, before he began pushing him off. Derek pulled out of Stiles properly and rolled to the side, stroking his hand through the slowly drying come on Stiles’ stomach.

“Dude, this is going to get unpleasant real quick. So I’m gonna go get a wash cloth to clean us up.” Derek kept his eyes closed as he felt Stiles’ weight lift off the bed; it wasn’t too long before he felt Stiles wipe down his now soft cock. Derek opened his eyes at that, witnessing Stiles chucking the cloth to the side before climbing back on the bed, leaving room for Derek to cuddle up next to him, resting his head on Stiles’ chest.

“You should get me to bite you more often if this is what will happen” Stiles mused, stroking a hand through Derek’s hair.

“Ha ha, funny. Not during pack bonding, I don’t even want to look at everyone tomorrow.” Derek pressed his face into Stiles’ chest, hiding his embarrassment.

“That’s fine by me, I can keep you all to myself. Sorry about doing it in front of everyone though, I didn’t really think about it.”

“S’okay, you can make it up to me” Derek mumbled, feeling the pull of sleep, despite his usual werewolf stamina, he wanted nothing more than to just curl up next to Stiles and sleep.

“Can I now?” Stiles pressed a kiss to Derek’s forehead.

“Yeah” Derek breathed. “Just give me a few hours to sleep.”

“I’m happy waiting, I’ve got all the time in the world.” Stiles replied, shutting his eyes and pulling Derek closer, threading their fingers together. There was a lot of stuff that was probably important to talk about, with Stiles still being in college, but Derek could wait until tomorrow, instead he let the familiar erratic beat of Stiles’ heart to lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr :) ](http://creativehale.tumblr.com)


End file.
